


“I’M GAY???”

by a_poetic_sheep



Series: She-ra Sheepverse [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anesthesia, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Temporary Amnesia, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_poetic_sheep/pseuds/a_poetic_sheep
Summary: Adora has her wisdom teeth removed. She wakes up to a beautiful stranger.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra Sheepverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170524
Comments: 28
Kudos: 214





	“I’M GAY???”

**Author's Note:**

> here ya go, lonely lesbians.
> 
> (do not worry i am one of you)

The light was very very bright. Someone should turn that light down. Adora reached up to turn it off but her arms couldn’t move, which seemed like not a good thing. She was having trouble thinking straight. She kind of wanted to go back to sleep but she didn’t know where she was and she didn’t want to go to sleep without finding out because what if she never found out?

“Oh! She’s awake.” Voices. Who were those voices? There were other people in the room. Wait. They were in a room.

Adora blinked. It was a hospital room. Door to the right. Some chairs to the left. Doctor-hospital machines everywhere. She was in a hospital bed! Wow that was fun! She’d always wondered what that was like. People in coats were here and they were talking to someone else, who were they talking to?

The doctors left the room. Adora turned her head and there was a person! Right there! Sitting on a chair! And oh wow she was pretty.

“Ohmygod you are so beautiful.” Adora tried to smile, but her mouth wasn’t working properly. “Hello how are you I am Adora.”

“I know.” The woman reached out and took Adora’s hand. Her skin was so soft! Jesus Christ she was smiling at Adora it was so pretty. “I’m Catra.”

“Catra.” Adora nodded. “Nice to meet you, Catra.”

Catra laughed. “We’ve already met.”

“You’re really pretty when you laugh,” Adora told her.

“Thank you.”

“Catra?” Adora gathered her courage. “Are you single?”

“Um… no. I am very much taken.”

“Oh.” Adora’s face fell. Catra was giggling, which was probably rude but it didn’t matter because it was so damn cute. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“It’s a gal.”

“Whoa…” Adora blinked. “You’re gay?”

“You are too.”

“WHOAH.” Adora looked down at herself and up at Catra. “I’M GAY?”

“Yup.”

“That’s fucking crazy.” Adora winced. “Sorry for cursing.”

“It’s fine, I curse way more than you do.”

“How do you know?”

“We’re…” Catra paused. “Friends. We’re friends.”

“That’s nice,” Adora said. “Can we be girlfriends?”

“Adora, didn’t I just tell you I was taken?”

“Oh. Sorry, I forgot.” Adora smiled sheepishly. “They gave me the amnesia gas, you know. So I’m like Liamardo Davinky.”

“Who?”

“The guy who painted the Mona Lisa?” Adora scoffed. “You’re kinda dumb.”

“Leonardo Davinci?”

“Yes,” Adora said. “That guy.”

“Leonardo Davinci never had amnesia.”

“No,” Adora said, like it was obvious, “but he was in a MOVIE where he did.”

“A movie… ADORA. Do you mean Leonardo DiCaprio?”

“Huh. Maybe.” Adora suddenly had a thought. “Catra, am  _ I  _ single?”

“No. You have a very loving girlfriend.”

“What’s she like?”

“Very pretty.”

“What’s her name?”

“Catra.”

“That’s your name, though.”

“Correct.”

“Wait.” Adora squinted. “Catra, are you my girlfriend?!”

“Yup.”

“No fucking way.” Adora leaned back and then leaned forward again. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. I’m lucky.”

“You certainly are. Do you want animal crackers?”

“YES. How did you know I love animal crackers? I don’t even know that I love animal crackers.”

“Okay. You can have an animal cracker but then you have to go back to sleep, okay? You need to rest.”

“Will you still be here when I wake up?”

“Obviously.”

And, of course, she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Email me to give me prompts, suggestions, or just to talk at:
> 
> sheep.poetic@gmail.com
> 
> Comments/kudos or any sort of feedback is very much appreciated


End file.
